


In which Prussia sets up a date and neither of the parties know it

by AlexMac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac/pseuds/AlexMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa fill for kirkland--arthur on tumblr! Prussia sends England to the German brothers' shared suite to show him something, and never shows up. T for mild language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

New York. January 6, 2014.

Germany was… not pleased with America today. It was negative 15 degrees Celsius in New York at the moment. If this was what it took for America to finally take global climate change seriously, so be it, but to drag Germany away from his own lovely weather to discuss it was incredibly irritating. As he looked around the United Nations gathering, he noticed that the only ones who seemed to be at all less than annoyed and cold were America and his brother, Canada, who was having even worse weather and was likely looking for any excuse to go even a little south.

Even more unfortunately, his “helpful” older brother decided to tag along, apparently to ensure that his weekend would be a complete waste of time rather than just most of one. At least he had done Germany the favor of bringing an iPad with him to play Candy Crush Saga through the meetings with, rather than trying to borrow his laptop every few minutes. 

When the meeting was over, Prussia stayed downstairs, to “catch up with old pals” that they saw monthly at EU meetings and whose homes he visited with some frequency. It quickly became obvious that “catching up” meant “getting sloshed with Spain and whoever else he can rope in”, and Germany decided that heading upstairs to his room would be a prudent course of action. Preferably before Prussia got it into his head that asking America where the best bars in New York are would be a good idea.

When he arrived in his and his brother’s shared suite, he took off and neatly hung up his tie and coat, allowing himself the opportunity to unwind a little from the meeting. These gave him a headache at the best of times, with all the yelling and fighting and yelling, but it usually wasn’t quite so cold when they did it. Just as he pulled out his laptop to see if there were any new documentaries on Netflix, someone knocked at the door. This was unusual – Prussia and Italy would usually just barge in, Romano would tell him to come out with some amount of vulgarity, and none of Prussia’s usual drinking buddies had any reason to believe they may have left something in here yet. Having ruled out all likely possibilities, he assumed it was Japan.

It was not Japan.

He opened the door to discover England, with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his foot tapping. 

“Er, hello, Prussia said that he had something to show me before we go drinking that he’d brought and asked me to wait in your room for him since he knows I’m not overly fond of the pre-drinking socialization bit, so, erm, if I may?”

Germany opened the door further to let him in. “Come in, have a seat. I don’t know what he might want to show you, since he didn’t tell me anything, but I’m sure he’ll be up soon.” He felt heat rising to his cheeks, and hoped it wasn’t nearly as noticeable as it felt. They sat in silence for a few moments. England displayed a keen interest in the state of his fingernails, and Germany felt the atmosphere growing more and more awkward by the minute. “Would you like something warm to drink while you wait? I didn’t bring any tea, but I have some hot chocolate, or coffee….”

“Chocolate would be marvelous, thank you.”

Relieved, Germany got up to go make it. He had never really had the chance to be in a room alone with England before; generally, their interactions had been either during affairs of the state or during battle, neither of which afforded much in the way of privacy. Besides, since World War Two ended, he suspected that either Bavaria or Hesse – or likely both – had taken it upon themselves to ensure that even then, he was buffered by at least one other Germanic language-speaking nation. He was an awkward sort of person at the best of times, and being alone with his crush in complete silence wasn’t exactly helping.

\---

England was starting to curse Prussia’s very existence. It must be his idea of a joke, making him wait here while he laughed and joked with the other nations downstairs. This entire situation would never have even happened if he hadn’t gotten so drunk last month. The only reason he even knew what happened last month is because Scotland wouldn’t shut up about it, crowing like the cock he is about his newly-discovered crush ammunition, as though England didn’t know about his long-standing and poorly-hidden adoration of the frog across the channel, which just goes to show both how drunk England was and how willing he was to get off the subject of his emotions, even in his own head.  
When Germany offered to make drinks, he was afraid he answered far more quickly than was strictly polite. However, drinking chocolate with Germany seemed more appealing than staring at his fingers trying to think of what to say to him, if for no other reason than sipping a drink would give him an excuse not to say anything. 

When Germany returned with a pair of mugs, England tried not to notice how large his hands were, or how carefully he set them down on the side table. He also tried very hard to neither blush nor bite his lower lip. He failed at all these things. 

“Er, thank you for the chocolate. That’s a very nice mug,” he said, picking up it up and taking a sip.

“Thank you.”

Anything he might have had to say vanished completely when he heard Germany’s low bass voice, and he cursed himself for being so awkward. 

Several minutes of awkward silence later, Germany spoke. “Ah, I don’t think Prussia’s coming up anytime soon. You can stay if you like, though.” Was it just England, or was Germany several shades pinker than usual? It had to be America’s horrendous weather; even inside, it was several notches colder than by all rights it ought to be. After a pause, Germany continued, “I was going to watch the Real Madrid game. And Spain said you’re a fan.”

You know what, courtesy be damned. He was going to take the opportunity to watch the game with Germany, and he was going to have material to form a conversation with him later. 

It was going to be a good night.


	2. Discarded fic idea #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea I started for this fic that never got finished, due to the fact I knew much less about World War 1 than I thought I did before I got this idea.

_Berlin, 1910_

Prussia and his brother were in another meeting with their boss, discussing the Imperial Navy over diagrams, charts, and tea.

Prussia and his brother were in yet another meeting with their boss that wasn’t going to end well.

It hadn’t been that long ago that Ludwig knew to hold his tongue with the bosses, or at least was scared enough of talking to people that he did anyway. Prussia had spent the past century making sure the kid was at home when they went to war, and if Ludwig kept carrying on like this, he would end up on the front lines during the next one. 

Ludwig’s voice began to rise in both pitch and volume, and the King began to gesture wildly. Prussia dropped his façade of reckless abandon, and massaged his temples; it wasn’t like either of them would pay any attention to him when there were the English to argue about. He felt a migraine coming on. He wondered if it would be possible for him to leave without them noticing, but he knew his King would appeal to him in approximately six minutes and if he wasn’t there, heaven knew what the pair of them might do to each other. He doubted that it would come to physical violence, but he knew all too well that that should be the least of his worries. 

Ah, it had reached the point in the argument where their boss felt the need to stand and pace around. That was always pleasant. It wasn’t enough that he yelled a mere foot from Prussia’s ears during these, but he always felt the need to get even closer. Prussia wondered if jumping off a balcony might help solve his migraine by making him black out, panicked pedestrians and broken limbs be damned. 

He just couldn’t stand this anymore.

He stood up, silently and stoically, and upended the table in front of them. In his evenest voice, he said, “Fuck both of you. Fuck the English, fuck the Empire, and fuck both of your opinions on the subject.” He then turned on his heel and walked, controlled and dignified as befitting a Prussian officer, out the door. For once, the council room was dead silent. Fina-fucking-ly, in his humble opinion.


	3. Discarded fic idea #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea I started for this fic that never got finished, due to the fact I knew much less about PM Margaret Thatcher than I thought I did before I got this idea.

_London, 1990_

Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher was dead-set in her opposition to German unification. This annoyed England to no end. He did not know how it had managed to escape her that the Italians unified and retain two personifications, or that the two Koreas manage to only have one – poor Yong Su spent as much time as possible anywhere other than his peninsula for a reason, after all, despite his status as a nation – but it must have, given their conversations on the subject.

“For the last time, Minister, East and West Germany would be fine. I still find myself plagued by the constant annoyance of brothers, and Bavaria still comes around for drinks once in a while. The worst that might happen is East Germany being demoted to province, which I think Saxony might find incredibly satisfying at least. I would not be advocating this course of action if I held any doubt that they would come through it unscathed. East is a good friend of mine, and West is… a very close ally.”

“And for the last time, Mr. Kirkland, it is not personal concern for the personifications that drives my political opposition to their unification.” She gave him a thin-lipped smile that indicated she was quite thoroughly annoyed with him and he should leave, but much as the Iron Lady was indeed true to her name, she was still human. It was the least he could do for Germany, after all these years.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried very hard to write something cute, but they're both so awkward! I hope this is good enough.  
> The Real Madrid game on the 6th actually took place at 4PM New York time, but I figure some channel or other probably showed it later.


End file.
